


Christmas Party

by Saraileeb



Series: BTS/Harry Potter Bingo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS Yule Bingo, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff at Christmas nothing more, M/M, Multi, Namseok is a couple and how they became one is in another fic, Vminkook Bingo 2020, Vminkook are in a relationship, Yoonjin are a couple, how yoonjin got a baby is in another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraileeb/pseuds/Saraileeb
Summary: VminKook decide to host the friend Christmas Party this year due to Seokjin being busy with his and Yoongi's baby. This is just the three of them living their best life together while stressing about a Christmas Party.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: BTS/Harry Potter Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: BTS Yule Bingo





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to my beta @honeyboyoomgi for helping me to really clean this one up.

Every year during the Christmas season, Kim Taehyung became a little overzealous. Not enough to cause concern. Just enough that one might begin to question how much glitter, lights and Christmas decorations could one have in one's home. Taehyung love Christmas and shiny things so much that their started to resemble the north pole. From experiences of Christmas past Jimin was sure this year wouldn’t be an exception as their home currently looked like old Saint Nick had crash-landed on their first floor. 

But there was an important difference this year, and that was Jungkook. He had joined them last Christmas when they began dating, and moved in after New Year's Day. So this year, Tae wanted to make it extra special. Jimin had argued with him that they were already hosting a friend's Christmas dinner. Min-Kim Seokjin usually hosted, but was unable to this year due to their feisty new addition to the family, their beautiful baby boy Min-Kim Yooseok, getting ready to turn 1 year old. That, however, only sparked Kim Taehyung to put out more decorations — after all, “we want everyone to know it’s Christmas, Minnie! Besides, this year Jungkookie is going to help me! We can’t take that away from him, can we?” Jimin knew he had lost the battle before he could respond. No one could ever resist a pouting Tae or wide-eyed Jungkook. Jimin resigned himself to a house full of glitter, gold and pine. Lots and lots of pine. 

Sure enough, as soon as the 1st of December came, the house exploded with random decorations and bows as Tae decided on a theme and on what room would get what color. At least when Jungkook saw how many boxes were involved he understood Jimin’s concern. “Don’t worry Jungkookie, he’ll have it all figured out soon. He just needs time to figure out what room goes with what theme.” Jimin patted Jungkook on the back and walked away from the disaster that had become their dining and living rooms. 

Jimin wasn’t sure when Tae’s decorations had grown to fill up that much space, but he let him have it. This was the only time of the year that his Taebear ever got this excited. Who cared if they would be cleaning up glitter until Valentine's day? 

While Tae was busy explaining everything to Jungkook,Jimin made his way into the kitchen to figure out their Christmas dinner arrangements. He would have two major dinners to prepare this year with one for his friend’s and one for his and Jungkookie’s families. Tae’s had never acceptedthat he was gay, let alone in a relationship with two other men. It broke Jimin’s heart that every year at Christmas their invitation would be sent back unopened. Maybe that’s why Jimin let Tae have his way and always helped him add to his haul the day after. 

Jimin sighed as he went through the menus to make a grocery list, and a timeline to figure out when he could start making the rest of the baked treats and other goodies for the big day. He would be cooking for a lot of hungry people, and would need to have a very rigid schedule. He took a deep breath,trying not to get overwhelmed by the sheer amount of food and the compact timetable he had made. It didn’t help, and he dropped his head hard on the counter to question for the 15th time why he agreed to host two dinners this year. Before he could wallow for too long, he heard Christmas music blasting throughout the house, with Tae singing along to Santa Baby and Jungkook’s giggles. Jimin smiled and lifted his head as he remembered. This is why he agreed to host it this year; it always made his Taebear happy, and apparently, Jungkookie too. He could do this; after all, if he needed help he had the best two assistants . 

Later that week...

… Or so he kept trying to tell himself. He couldn’t do this. What was he thinking? For the last week he had been making pies, cookies and lemon bars (he blamed Hoseok for that last one). He has a turkey and a ham in the oven right now and now couldn’t remember his own name. He was up at 4 AM after going to bed at midnight when the last batch of cookies were finished. He had to throw out a batch of brownies because Jungkookie’s rabbit had walked on them to get to the vegetables, which led to his panicked and very tearful meltdown in their kitchen. The next day, he had double the vegetables anyone could ever want and a very burnt pan of brownies. That also made him cry but for different reasons. Now, he was trying to practice deep breathing as the clock ticked away. 

Before he could completely lose it, a pair of warm arms wrapped around him from behind and Tae nuzzled into his neck. “Morning, Minnie.” His voice was still deep from sleep and he was in his ultra cuddly mood. “Tae,” Jimin sighed and relaxed back into his hug. “I can’t do this Tae, there is still so much that needs to be done before everyone shows up and what if I mess up? I don’t cook nearly as well as hyung, what was I thinking taking this on?” 

Tae shushed him and tightened his grip around his waist. “Minnie, your food is fantastic. Ever since we moved in together I’ve had to get bigger robes. You are an amazing and wonderful wizard, Park Jimin, who cares for his friends and family. Of course you’d be the one to step up and help Jinnie-hyung out while he’s busy with his little bundle of joy.” He turned Jimin to him and rocked him in a makeshift dance. “Besides, Minnie, you’re not alone. You have me and Jungkookie. Anything you need today, we’re your backup!” 

Jimin sniffled as he hugged Tae back. “Thank you Taebear, I needed that so much.” He took a deep breath and leaned back before he pecked Tae’s nose, then moved on to his lips, which Tae mimicked until they were both a giggling mess. When they stopped to catch their breaths, they heard Jungkook’s giggles as he watched them. “Come over here, baby, I need extra help and attention today.” Jungkook smiled his bright smile and joined them with his own kisses and hugs. They did this until Jimin was completely relaxed, and he shooed them towards the seats at the kitchen island as he made them biscuits and gravy. 

“Okay, the meat is in the oven. I need someone to clear the driveway of snow and de-gnome the gardens before the guests arrive. I also need dusting done, sheets changed for Hobi and Joonie to stay over, gifts brought down and the house a quick once over with cleaning. As for the food, I have to make mashed potatoes, stuffing, gravy and the veggies. Oh, and hyung asked if we could make some mashed baby food so I will need to do that towards the end. And Tae, will you make sure to get the nice china out and set the table please?”

They boys had their mouths opened before they nodded quickly to finish up their breakfast. “Jungkook, are you good with taking outside? You de-gnome better than anyone.” 

Kook sighed at Tae, “That's because I don’t engage them in conversation which always ends with us having triple the gnomes the next time.” Tae shrugged as he casted the spell to get the dishes washed anytime one came near the sink. “Hey, what can I say, I feel bad for the little buggers! They’re, lonely and homeless; how can you not want to offer them shelter?”

“They also eat our vegetables, scare Kookie when he goes into the garden and are mean as hell,” Jungkook frowned at Tae. 

“Fair, but I would be mean too if I had to…,” The boys’ voices trailed off as Jimin shook his head fondly, heading out of the room to change and start on his list of things to do.

Christmas music was blasting as Tae finished up dusting and sweeping. Kook had just gotten the de-gnoming done and outside decorations hung. He also may or may not have used his magic to blow the snow off the driveway. Kook always got such a thrill when he was able to extend his non-verbal magic and remembered when he thought Tae and Jimin were like him. He shook his head in his naivete back then as he went back inside to warm up. 

“Oh good, Kook, you’re back. Jimin wanted to know if you could change the sheets in the guest room. I guess Yoongi-hyung and Jin-hyung are going to stay the night as well in case the storm comes through. And while you’re up there, can you bring down the presents please!” 

Kook smiles as he says yes while heading upstairs. He never knew that joining this relationship would feel so good and so normal. Tae and Jimin had accepted him with open arms and it felt as if a puzzle piece had finally clicked into place. He loved being with them and whenever his insecurities would flare, they were both quick to remind him that he was a part of this family. Kook chuckled when he walked into the room Hobi and Joon would be staying in. It was blue and gold  — a true Ravenclaw room with a hint of Hufflepuff, if he ever saw one. His old scarf and uniform were framed and hung above the fireplace with all his awards around it. There was a tree decorated in blue and gold decorations and the blanket his mother made him for graduation. Now that he thought about it, this used to be “his room” when he spent the nights here. He remembered the first time he stayed over and thought that it was the most beautiful room he had ever seen. With a flick of his wrist and a mutter, the sheets started to move and went into a pile by the door as he quickly redid the bed with new ones. 

He then searched for the presents and saw that some were not yet wrapped. They were probably forgotten with all the stress building up to today. He wrapped them making sure to make note of what each one was so that he could ask Jimin what went to whom. He then levitated the packages to the hallway and grabbed the sheets. Gently lowering them, he went to the next guest room, which was a beautiful burgundy color with silver  — definitely a Gryffindor and Slytherin room, which made him chuckle. He assumed that this would be Jin and Yoongi’s room. The process from before was repeated as he changed the sheets, checked for presents, and made sure each room had towels and supplies. There was a quick dusting and checking that the fireplace was ready with wood in both rooms before he made his way to the guest bathroom to double check that it was clean enough for Jimin’s and Hobi’s standards. 

Eventually he made his way downstairs with the packages and bundles of sheets. Yes, he would admit he even swung by their room to give it the same treatment so that Jimin would have less to worry about. Once downstairs, he could hear the Christmas music blasting out. Jungkook detoured to the laundry room to start on the sheets, then arranged some of the packages under the tree. The ones he wrapped he left out as he wanted to check to whom they belonged to before he put them under the tree. He took the list to Tae, who was setting the table and rearranging it for what Jungkook could only assume was the 12th time. Jungkook asked if he could take over so Tae could label the presents.With the trade set and a quick kiss, the boys switched jobs. Once the table was set, Jungkook made his way into the kitchen to see what he could help with. 

“Oh Kookie, good, I’m glad you’re here, I don’t think we have any more firewood. Can you bring some in for the stove? And then I need your help mashing up the baby food please.” Jimin was flushed and sweaty from the heat. Jungkook swore he never looked more beautiful. He agreed in exchange for a kiss, which Jimin gave him and then shoved him away when Jungkook tried to take it just a bit further. “Kook, no, go on, they will be here any minute!” Jimin swatted at him with his spoon before he turned back to the stove. Jungkook moved to do what he was asked and went out to get firewood. By the time he made it back in Tae was in the kitchen stirring the potatoes.. He looked worried. 

“Uh, no offense hyung, but where’s Minnie-hyung?” 

Tae looked up and gave him a tight smile. “He wanted to change before everyone came and left me in charge. Kook, help, I’m freaking out, what if I screw something up?” 

Jungkook laughed. “Hyung, you’re just making sure the pots don’t boil over, right? What could go wrong?” A lot, apparently, at that very moment . Pots boiled over and made a mess. Several timers went off to let them know the meat was done. Kookie’s bunny, who had been trying to steal some lettuce, startled and fled, knocking over the bowl of vegetables and heading under the kitchen table, where he toppled over a chair that had dessert sitting on it. Jungkook barely saved the tray of desserts before they hit the floor when he dive-bombed towards them. Tae managed to get the pots lifted from the heat by levitating them in panic. When Jimin walked in, his eyes went wide at the sight he was greeted with. “Okay, memo to me: do not leave you two alone in the kitchen.”

He laughed at their numerous explanations that melted together around each other. “Tae, I have the pot, please help Kook, okay?” Tae nodded and rushed over to Jungkook. By the time the baby food was mashed and cooled, the veggies cut for a veggie tray and set out with a meat and cheese platter, wine opened and the meat resting, their guests started to arrive.

“Oh my goodness, look at that fat little baby!” Tae was cooing like crazy over Yooseok and had taken him from his hyungs without a word as he brought him inside. Jimin and Jungkook, on the other hand, greeted them with hugs and helped to unload the car. Once they were inside Kook took up their luggage and helped Yoongi set up the crib in their room. They made it downstairs to see Jin with a glass of wine in the kitchen, talking about the food with Jimin. Yoongi clapped Kook on the back as they went into the living room to see Tae blowing raspberries on Yoonseok’s stomach and the little guy giggling. 

“So how about a drink, Kook?” He nodded and worked his way over to the bar with Yoongi. They stood around the bar catching up as Yoosoek’s giggles would draw their eyes over to the living room. Yoongi told Kook how his potions practice was going and Kook filled him in on ministry news. Kook was an auror and thankfully was having a less stressful time right now. They were talking about the latest wizard that had burned a few muggle buildings down and how the Ministry was handling it when Hobi and Joon appeared on the floo, bringing with them a puff of smoke. Jungkook was extremely happy now that his hyungs had let him avoid needing to light the fire. 

“Hobi-hyung! Joonie-hyung!” Tae exclaimed as he whisked up a now-screaming Yooseok. “You startled us.” He walked away, rocking the baby while cooing at him. “Well hello to you too, Taehyung.” Namjoon smiled while he watched Tae walk away. 

Jimin came to the living room, followed quickly by Seokjin, who checked on Tae and a quieting Yooseok before he made his way over to Hobi and Joon to exchange hugs and greetings. “Minnie, you know that if he doesn’t give me back my son when we leave tomorrow I will duel him.” 

Jimin smiled fondly as Tae whispered to Yooseok, who had hearts in his eyes as he looked at his uncle Tata. “Yeah, I know, and I don’t blame you, but if you duel him you’ll have Kook and me to contend with.” 

Jin laughed as Yoongi grumbled, “don’t volunteer me to be your second, love. I'm too old for duels.” 

Kook helped Joon with the luggage upstairs into their room as Hobi put the presents under the tree and placed a quick peck on Yooseok’s cheek, before going to mix drinks for himself and Joon. “So how is life in the potion business going, hyung?” Yoongi shrugged and filled Hobi in. They talked pretty regularly but this last month, with all the Christmas parties and family gatherings, they hadn’t been able to keep up to date with each other. By the time Joon and Jungkook had joined them, the table was being filled with food. Kook made sure that everyone had a fresh drink while the others helped bring out the food. 

Dinner was, as it always was with this many wizards in one location, loud and chaotic while they all talked and caught up. Numerous compliments were thrown out to Jimin about his cooking. Compliments and complaints about the decoration and how, “seriously, Tae, did you just have Christmas throw up in the house? I don’t think I have ever seen this many decorations!” Tae was teased as Kook defended him and Jimin just smiled at squeezed his arm, saying, “Well I personally love them all. I like finding the small details. Kook and I are going to go with Tae the day after Christmas to get more for next year, aren't we, Kook?” Jungkook smiled fondly and the conversations continued. 

Once dinner was wrapped up, the group made quick work of the few leftovers and dishes before they settled back into the living room to open presents. Yoonseok made out like a bandit with all the gifts he got, as he would for the rest of his life. Jin was given a beautiful cashmere scarf and Yoongi a matching beanie. Joon got his favorite book that was out of print and Hobi was given custom made boots to use for quidditch. Kook was given a new winter cloak, Tae art supplies that he had been desperate for from the muggle world and Jimin a beautiful green and silver sweater with matching gloves. They all continued to drink and snack on the veggies and deserts as the night ran on. Slowly, one by one they made their excuses to go to bed. Yoongi was the first with the excuse that Yooseok was already asleep and he needed to change him and get him in a proper bed as he would be up at the crack of dawn. Jimin showed Jin where he put all the baby food and extra milk just in case. Jin and Jimin caught up in the kitchen with giggles and another glass of wine before saying goodnight to Hobi, who went to bed, followed by Jungkook who could barely keep his eyes open. Tae and Joon left next and Jin followed after his glass was finished. 

Jimin took his time working his way up to bed as he put out all the candles and fires in the fireplace. He straightened the pillows and left the Christmas lights on while looking out the front window, reflecting on his life and how he had ended up in the perfect relationship and with the best friends anyone could ever hope for. As he made his way upstairs clicking off the lights and checking on the guests, he hummed All I want for Christmas under his breath and smiled when he saw the two loves of his life cuddled under the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments.  
> You can find me on Twitter at: [ @Saraileeb](https://twitter.com/Saraileeb1)  
> or [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/saraisnerdingout)  
> or [the blog](https://ot7fangirl.blogspot.com/) has some cool things on it
> 
> Thanks for visiting and reading hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
